Lyric's Trials
by ladyfyre
Summary: All Lyric wanted was everyone home safe. That alone seemed a daunting task when both her beloved, The Undertaker, and his brother, Kane, were missing at the hands of the Wyatt family! One shot; mostly OC.


***Spoilers if you have not yet seen the latest Raw as of 11/09/2015***

A/N: Cici the demon is in homage to Cio Cioelle from 'Kill Six Billion Demons', the web comic. It's amazing! The character of "Lyric" is from a friend's story made many, many years ago, and I thought she could use a bit of resurrecting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Minor demons were not known for being the most...reliable of otherworldly creatures. Their reputations preceded them not only on mere conjecture, but on known truths about their natures. Those who have kept them as servants and the like could fill books on the subject. Some did, and some of these books Lyric perused in her firelit library. Having the aid of a minor demon meant that Lyric should always be one step ahead of said demon in all things, and the more knowledge, the better. Orange light and black shadow danced along the spines of the tomes, some said to be an age old, from places not known to a human Earth.

Lyric had not seen her demon, Cici, for the best part of a week. That was the best part of a week wasted as well. If Lyric could not locate her absent demon, or find a way to, she would have a very unpleasant time ahead of her. She shook her dark head as none of the crumbled, yellow books availed her, and, frustrated, turned on her heel and walked to the closest cozy chair. She sank deep into its leather goodness, and took a moment to breathe. It had seemed lately she could not even afford that simple luxury. With all that was happening, Lyric felt exceptional panic at all times. Not having her demon, Cici, was vexing to the core. Lyric could have half of her issue solved by now if not for that troublesome imp! Ah, but there she went again, throwing herself into a fit when it was best that she remain calm.

It was but a few weeks prior, her master, her very beloved, was cruelly dragged away to some fetid swamp. Her lord was known as the Undertaker, and she had been a faithful servant at first. Then he had chosen her to become his beloved. So they were so united thus, all blissful days. He had taken her under his wing, and his tutelage proved her a strong student. He was pleased to have her learn his dark magiks. Lyric was certain that her lord had taught her to not be a slouch in such things, but all alone, she did not even know where to begin, and it pained her. Even her lord's much loved brother, Kane, was taken but the very next night trying to rescue him. Oh, how Lyric had cried. She had depended on Kane so much. Most likely too much. Now it was all on her, and she was sore afraid.

"M'lady!" a voice cried out.

"Ah, what? Cici?" Lyric asked as she caught her breath once again, so caught unawares as she.

"Yes, m'lady! So terribly sorry to pop in like this. I have found them! I have found the master and his brother, my demon brethren!"

"All this time I wondered where you were, you imbecilic scamp!" Lyric clawed at her face, part in frustration, part in relief. She then sat up, more pressing matters at hand than how stupid her demon was. "So, you have located them?"

"Aye, m'lady. That Wyatt family...oh, but they are no good scoundrels, the lot of 'em, m'lady! The lords are wasting away, tied up in a cellar. Strange incantations have been said 'bout their heads, trying to draw their powers out. The lords would be fine, for the Wyatts, being but scoundrels, have loused their magiks! Bumpkins! Feh!" At this Cici spat, and left a small burn hole in the carpet. "Pardons, m'lady."

"You must take me to them then, Cici. No time to waste." said Lyric as Cici patched up the slightly smoldering carpet with a whispered incantation. The demon then bowed.

"Of course, m'lady. Sayeth the word, and _zoom_ off we go!"

* * *

"I do hope you gentlemen have enjoyed your stay here so far." Bray Wyatt, pacing around the small, dimly lit cellar said. He stroked his beard absent-mindedly as he did so. "Sadly, the family and I will be gone for a little while, but don't you worry none...oh no! Don't worry your pretty heads about it," His voice had dropped to a whisper at this point. There was no malice in his voice. Bray Wyatt didn't need malice. He didn't require anything but abject fear, "for when I return, your souls will be mine." He laughed in that semi darkness, the words more acrid than the swamp air. Bray Wyatt's laugh followed him up the cellar steps, and still rung out even as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

If Lyric had no demon, nor her own small magik knowledge, the mosquitoes would have savaged her enough to quit the cause before she even began. By the sliver of moon that made its way through the Blackgum, she could tell she was positively conquered by them. Though they did not bite, the sight of so many made her uneasy. Lyric frowned. Once she had been all but homeless. Perhaps she was too long in her master's luxury? Now was not the time or place for such thoughts, though. Cici's sharp, yellow demonic eyes saw paths the slightly unwieldy skiff could take, and they made decent time towards the lands of the Wyatt's.

"Very near we are, m'lady. No scent nor telling vibe of those yokels. Ill-bred curs!" Cici spat into the water, where a small hiss erupted. Lyric was just glad it was not the carpet again. She paddled gently, carefully through tree roots and darkness. Here she felt the power of the swamp shift. It was near imperceptible, and mere humans would never have known. Lyric and Cici, though, turned to each other.

"This is it." Lyric said simply.

"Aye. Not a hundred yards that way is the main house. We will see it moment-wise." Cici had her long, thin, ashen arm pointing the way, and Lyric followed it. Sure enough, a dark lump came into view. The lump was situated on the shores, and upon closer inspection, looked to be made of the local Blackgum trees. Beaching on what was, upon Cici's ascertainment, the least muddy land, Lyric disembarked, and felt how close her dearest was. She was not certain for a moment if her knees would hold her. It was the longest they had ever been apart, and she missed him so. Cici, guessing what was on the mind of her mistress, urged her on. "Come now, m'lady. You ain't come this far to be bested by turning into a ninny!"

Creeping about the wooden home, for Lyric did not want to spring a trap, or call awake an unseen neighbor, she followed Cici to the cellar door, which was but five steps from the back door of the main house.

"Home free we are, m'lady!" Cici said quietly, yet excitedly. Lyric had to agree, and was ready to loose the cellar door when a cold spike entered her forehead, as if an icicle had been pushed ever so violently into her brain. Lyric could sense her body falling to the ground, and could see Cici circling her, bewildered, yet she herself was...removed. Lyric knew what this was, but never had she left her body against her free will. Lyric noticed, closer to the house, the shape of a woman. Compelled, even against better judgment, she walked towards the woman. This woman was about her same age, and also had long black locks. Curiously, Lyric tipped her spirit head, and the woman did the same. She knew her, but did not. It was curious indeed. The woman smiled.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"I have no notion. Am I supposed to?"

"You should. You should know me better than anyone else." At this, the woman smiled. Or did she? It was hard to tell, in that spirit realm. Regardless, it sent a chill into the place Lyric's heart would have been. She did know.

"Sister Abigail." Lyric whispered. The woman laughed. The laugh echoed in Lyric's ears for what seemed a very lengthy time. It pervaded her very essence. Lyric felt dirty as the laugh receeded.

"I've told my boys the story about 'the man in the wood'. I said 'Do be careful about him! Do not run into him', yet they all found him in the end. What they discovered was that the thing they should fear the most was...themselves. When they found the 'man in the wood', they found their own dark half. Listen, girl, I am your dark half. Don't think for one second you're as pure as you think!"

"I could not bring evil into the world like you did." Lyric whispered, shaking her head.

"Ah, but look at you! You have taken the darkness as your lover, and the flame as kin. A demon cavorts about you like a pet. How are you not like me?"

"I love! What have you loved?" Lyric spat back at Sister Abigail, "I do not see you ever having held Bray as he required consoling as a child. What have you done save raise monsters in the form of men to do your bidding? I have faults, yes, but we are _nothing_ alike."

Lyric, at this point, felt her spirit traveling back to her body. Sister Abigail had disappeared, leaving a blessed quiet in Lyric's ears. Yes, she knew she was a faulty creature. Nothing in the world would make her perfect. Yet her lord loved her for what she was. Her Undertaker. Now she would slide back into her body, and go to him, her trial complete.

* * *

The moment her beloved's music hit, the smile spread wide across her face, and wouldn't leave her. Poor Bray Wyatt. He had gone out to "eulogize" her love, and his brother. Lyric and Cici had laughed at him uproariously from the viewing room, its large screen doing more than showing high definition, it showed reality. They could see the sweat that had started up on Bray's brow as that music played. Even as his brothers came to assist, you could tell they all were outclassed.

"Give them the what for!" Cici cried to the screen, her small fists pounding the air like a prize fighter.

When all was said and done, the Brothers of Destruction walked up the ramp, and raised their fists in victory. Cici bounced about in glee. Lyric sat there, still smiling. She felt she deserved a bit of a smile after going so very long without. She still couldn't help but think of what Sister Abigail told her. If her lord didn't have to leave so soon to get revenge on the Wyatts, she could have talked about it to him. Perhaps another day. For now, she would handle it on her own.

"It's been a good night, hm?" Lyric asked, stretching out on the sofa.

"Aye, m'lady, the best!" Cici smiled, her pointed teeth showing.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Oh, m'lady, anything!"

"Do tell me where you're going. Or at least check in once in a while, from here on out?" Cici grinned. They did not call it an "impish" grin for no reason!


End file.
